


Hungry Eyes

by flickawhip



Series: RavishingDancer ~ Lana/Nadiya [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Date Night, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana and Nadiya meet again, planned this time...AU obviously since everyone is single here.





	Hungry Eyes

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine and tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I_

Lana had been at the bar for a while by the time Nadiya came into it, moving past her with her friend, the other woman moving to the bar to order drinks, giving Lana a chance to look her over, then glance back at Maryse waiting for her at the table they had already picked out.

Faye’s blonde hair was loosely curled, her smile clear as she gave her order, glancing back over at Nadiya hiding in the corner seating area with a sigh. She knew the woman near her had to be Lana, Nadiya’s intended ‘date’ for the night. 

She had given in, straightening out her simple, short, yellow dress and thanking the barman, noting the silence between songs even as she put down the drinks, leaning to murmur something to Nadiya before heading to the DJ’s booth to ask for a song. 

Lana, still waiting for her drinks, had smiled. Faye was lively, and seemed like she might just help put a smile back on Maryse’s face. She had accepted the drinks and paid, heading back to the table before settling, watching Maryse watch Faye. 

“Why don’t you go and say hello?”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t have to stay alone just because your last girl dumped you... go on...”

Maryse had sighed, taking a long drink from her wine before moving to do just that, draining the glass before heading over. She had taken in every inch of the woman, not knowing Faye had also been staring at her, taking in her ice-blonde hair, light eyes and soft smile, deciding she was definitely not reluctant to take a chance with this woman. 

“Faye?”

“Maryse?”

Faye had paused, glancing around before moving to slip her arms around Maryse’s neck, smiling slightly. 

“Think maybe those two idiots will get it together?”

“They matched us didn’t they?”

Maryse almost murmured the words, smiling despite herself, she might have been a little annoyed at being dragged on a double date, but she had to admit Faye’s joy for life was charming, too charming to ignore. 

Faye laughed slightly, her voice soft.

“So, whilst we wait... can I have this dance?”

Maryse smirked, stealing a soft kiss.

“Might as well...”

Lana had waited until she was sure everything was going well with Maryse and Faye before finishing her own drink and moving away, heading over to Nadiya’s corner, smiling when Nadiya blushed and looked away a little.

“Still afraid of me then?”

She paused, teasingly.

“You rang me, remember?”

“I know... I just...”

Nadiya sighed, shrugging a little.

“I guess I’m not as brave as I thought...”

Lana paused, then smiled, moving to hold a hand out to Nadiya.

“Then why don’t we dance... put you back on an even playing field?”

Nadiya had paused, looking at Lana’s hand for a minute before accepting it, shivering a little at the feel of Lana’s fingers stroking over her pulse-point, her gaze meeting Lana’s her breath catching slightly, her smile soft even as she let herself settle into Lana, letting herself relax at the feel of Lana’s hand on her back, the light brush of Lana’s lips at her ear making her shiver again. 

“Now... where were we?”

It was then the DJ began to play the song Faye had requested, drawing a slight laugh from Nadiya even as she sighed, letting herself accept Faye had a point, Lana had taken her breath away from the moment they met.

_Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say  
Take my breath away_

As the music began to settle in, Nadiya falling naturally into a leading role, smiling when Lana followed comfortably, trusting her instantly, she spoke again.

“If I say yes to... this...”

“I won’t hurt you...”

Lana’s voice was instantly warm and soft.

“I... knew that... I just... I’ve never...”

“No... well, this is a first for me too... I used to always... overthink... this time I’m trusting my heart...”


End file.
